Father, Master, hero
by XeonCPU
Summary: In his old age Naruto needed someone to take his place. Someone who’d share the same value of the world. And he found it in a young boy named Yamamoto as he watched the boy grow, he left the boy. The boy vowed to make the world stable as his father had before him.
1. chapter 1

**A/N erm so this is just another test story of mine. If you'd like me to continue just hmu with some good feedback so I know if it's worth continueing. And yes I know it's short (Again) but it's just a test to see how people react.**

Long ago, many people believed in the supernatural. Ghosts, goblins, gods, and many other things that come with it. Though many people believed, simply believing is not enough without any proof.

That statement led to a group of people known as the "Hollows", a sort of cult killing the non believers. The more they killed, the more their cult grew and grew, until they were widely known and no one had the power to go against them. Many began to believe these people were the devil incarnate. Soon people began to see them walking around wearing weird masks and some look rather stange. They also seemed to have a rather strange ability that they would hear them call it "Cero".

This ability people saw gave them the creeps, and it made them believe for sure that they were indeed the devil incarnate. Moreover it deathly scared them for what it could do as it could evaporate a building with but a thought. People began to move towards the west where it was said monks lived and help people that were in need of it, but the monks were as useless as the normal citizens that were looking for ways to combat the hollows.

But many years later sat a man in a traditional monk clothing sitting in a lotus position the man in question, is deathly pale as it would for someone that has not seen light in years his hair is all but gone on his bald head and eyes closed. All of a sudden, he feels something pulling him to the deepest parts of him and lets it guide him as he dives deeper into what one day would be known as a "Soul". As he reaches it he sees a white light and holds out his hand and grabs it.

In a flash of light his life is shown before him to where he is now as his eyes snap open showing his bright blue eyes. He blinked a few times before a sudden pain tore through his body it felt as his whole body was being baked alive he felt as if he was on the sun itself. As if some poured lava straight into his veins. But as soon as it came it disappeared but he felt different? He looked down and went wide eyed as he was now longer in the cave but in an all white room.

"Hello?" He called out with a voice that sounded broken but held hope. He hoped that what he felt earlier was not a dream, that he might be able to wield said power to fight of the beings known as "Hollows" and teach his fellow monks to wield this mysterious power.

But, what he was not expecting was a strange looking piece of metal to form and float towards him.

"Whaa?" He then reached out towards it and what looked like the handle flew into his hand and the metal facing upwards. As he looks at it in awe, feeling the immense power come from it in waves.

He then feels as if someone or something is telling him something of importance. He finally hears it clearly and shouts.

"Tenchi o saite,-ka ni jimen o tsukutte kudasai! Shiroi kitsune!" (tear the heavens and piece the ground below! White fox!) And as soon as those words left his mouth, the power grew even larger and the white room he was in seemed to crack. And all of a sudden, it shattered like glass.

Opening his eyes, he blinked. He was back in the cave, but this time, he had the strange metal thing that would be later known as a "Zanpakutō".

He walked out of the cave, light filling his eyes, blurring his vision before his eyes had cleared up and focused. He saw everything incredibly clear, as if his vision was restored to the day he was born. Though, everything seemed to be in slow motion.

He began to climb down from the cave he was in. As he was going down, he stepped on a loose piece of ground and it came out from underneath him, causing him to tumble down the mountain. He thought he would not be able to save the people from the hollows as he felt he would die here.

But by his luck it seemed he came down unscratched. As he stood back up he shakily picked up his Zanpakutō. Wonder what this strange thing could do he Swung it down and marveled at the damage it did to the nearby forest. The trees were sheared to ribbons.

Snapping out of his thoughts he began to run towards the nearest place. He felt dark energy as if it was on instinct. Thinking this was just another ability he got from this power up, he noted that he was much faster than before.

Minutes later he came across a town filled with this sinister energy. He then felt some were stronger than others. He saw them walking up and down the roads as he took a spot on a roof hiding his presence.

After evaluating every signature there, he then jumps from his spot from the roof and all hell breaks loose…

How long has it been? How long has it been since he found the new power of his? How long since he made the realm that would be known as the "Soul Society"? He wanted to take a break. He needed someone to take over in his place…

Walking down a cobblestone path way was a man standing at 6' 4" wearing a Pure white clad robe. On his waist dangled a sword sheath. It was pure black in color with a single bright red line going straight down it.

The robe hid most of his body but his face. Said face was that of a war veteran. The man had Sea blue eyes, long white hair that went dont his back nearing his legs.

Each step he took the ground underneath him wound leave a white footprint in the grey cobblestone.

Stopping suddenly the man looked over to his right and saw a boy. This boy was sitting in a field all by himself. Said boy was clad in nothing but a pair of tore blue shorts. He had a scar going across his back.

The man turned his body towards the boy and without a word he walked up to the boy. The boy now noticing the man he'd later call "Master" and "Sensei" and the only man he'd let boss him around.

"What's your name boy?" The White robe clad man asked, his voice smooth but you could feel the raw power emitted from it.

"Shigekuni Yamamoto, sir." the boy muttered out as he stood up to face the man. The boy was a good two feet shorter than the man in front of him.

"What's yours?" The boy asked curiously.

"Naruto. Just Naruto" The now named Naruto answered.

It had been years since Shigekuni Yamamoto was taken in by Naruto, Yamamoto began to view this man as a father and after learning who he was and what he does he vowed to create a better Soul Society. He vowed to his New father that he would do this no matter the hard times ahead it would bring.

Naruto smiled the whole time. After hearing this vow he told Yamamoto he'd teach him in his arts that would later be dubbed as a "Shinigami".

"Naruto-sama?" A gruff voice asked. The voice belonged to a man clad in a White robe standing around 5' 11". The mans face had a single scar going over his forehead and a sword sheath by his side.

"Hmm?" Was a quiet response from the now named Naruto. Over the years he hand not changed in the slightest.

"Are you leaving now?" The man questioned.

"Yes Yamamoto, it's time for you to do your vow." Was all Naruto said as his body slowly disappeared from all vison.

"Of course Naruto-sama, I will." The now named Yamamoto said with conviction as he pulled the sword out of its Sheath and sliced open his hand drawing blood.

"I vow Naruto-sama I will show you I'm worthy of the name of your son…"


	2. Chap 2

**So, this is the second chapter. I know it's short again but it will get better later on, also** REVIEW PLEASE. 

Shigekuni Yamamoto, a legendary name throughout the whole of the place dubbed the "Soul Society". A man know for his unwavering will and his extreme levels of power he held. Too the people of "Soul Society" He was an impersonation too all the people who started to go to the school for "Shinigami".

During this time he also made a place called the "Gotei 13" 13 divisions of "Shinigami" That would serve and protect the land to their last breath. Shigekuni Yamamoto was known as the head captain of all the divisions, but each division each had their own captain. But All were under Yamamoto.

Each division specializes in a different art of the "Shinigami" and other arts of the like.

In truth No special duties have been noted for the 1st Division. The First Division is ranked highest among the 13 Divisions. Even subordinate members of the First Division are considered model Shinigami. Emergencies must be dealt with swiftly; quick decisions and quick actions are essential. The division is able to ascertain a situation and mobilize quickly even before an order is issued. That is the true value of the First Division.

The Second division The 2nd Division has been directly linked to the Onmitsukidō (Stealth forces) by Captain Yoruichi Shihōin. As such the special operations of Soul Society has become the full measure of what the division involves itself in primarily. Members are tasked with assassination, policing, detention and message couriers.

The Third division, No special duties have been noted for the 3rd Division. Publicly at least. In truth this division was secretly dubbed the " purgatory division" As they were more… violent in there ways to deal with things.

The 4th Division is the medical/supply division. They are responsible for both treating the injured and doing most of the manual labor, such as cleaning the Seireitei. The 4th Division is further divided into teams that have specific assigned jobs. Other division members use their spiritual power only for fighting. Members of the 4th Division possess spiritual powers that are used to tend to wounds and provide relief. They use these special powers and the benefits of their daily training to act with precision and speed to aid injured comrades. 4th Division administers emergency first aid to injured division members and transports them to the General Emergency Relief Station. Though they are looked down upon by some.

The fifth division although No special duties have been set for the 5th Division. The members of this division are all highly skilled, having been trained by a captain who excels at everything, including battle readiness.

The sixth division, Although No special duties have been noted for the 6th Division. The 6th Division is seen as a model division by every Shinigami and is known for its strict adherence to rules.

The seventh division, although No special duties have been given to the 7th Division. This division is made up of sincere, unpretentious people who live life with gusto.This ethos has been passed down through the ranks of the 7th Division.

The eight division, just like the third division nothing is known publicly, but they are know to be strong in battle, and loyal to the dot.

The ninth division, The mission of the Ninth Division is to protect the Seireitei. It is always on standby for combat because it is the security force of the Gotei 13. Traditionally, Ninth Division has overseen arts and culture. For this reason it is known to be in charge of the Seireitei news magazine. All the lieutenants of the divisions of Gotei 13 hand in their reports to them.

The tenth division, Naruki City is under the jurisdiction of the 10th Division. No other special duties have been noted nor have what they do.

The eleventh division, The Eleventh Division is a direct-combat Division with a specialization in swords-only combat, forgoing the other Shinigami arts and thereby being one of the most specialized divisions in the Gotei 13. As such, it is common practice for members to be carrying their Zanpakutō at all times. The division's doctrine of dominating in battle is what appeals to its members; they believe that fighting is what makes life worth living. This is what separates the 11th Division from the others and makes them the strongest division. Everyone in the 11th Division are highly skilled in fighting. They believe if they are going to die anyway, they have to go down fighting gloriously.

The twelfth division,The 12th Division develops new technology and spiritual tools and its been the home of the S.R.D.I. Sense the foundation of the Gotei 13.

The thirteenth division, is like the tenth, Karakura Town is under the jurisdiction of 13th Division No other special duties have been noted or shown.

This is what Yamamoto has made, all because of the promise he made to Naruto, the man who still doesn't think he's worthy of the title of "His son".

After all these years Naruto lost his true name, only a select few know who he truly is. He is known as the "Spirit king" the only true god to still walk all planes of existence. He only took up this position after much begging from Yamamoto years after he left but was later found by him.

Yamamoto also insisted that he have a division of his own to protect him, now named the Zero division. Even though he knew his Father, master, and role model was stronger, stronger than him he still insisted he have protection.

Even though throughout the time of Gotei 13 it didn't go without problems. Recently some Shinigami captains have gone rouge, and Yamamoto wanted to ask his father about this. Even if he didn't want to disturb him.

Soul kings dimension.

Walking down a hallway of the soul palace was a man He has the appearance of an old man with red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform, but its size is greatly exaggerated. He drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. Despite his old and frail appearance, he has a very muscular body. This is the now Shigekuni Yamamoto, head captain of the Gotei 13.

Each step he took echoed throughout the hallway as his shoes clicked under him. Reaching a large door at the end of the hallway, About 4x the size of Yamamoto. Lightly pushing on it the door slowly opened….

 _The sound of blades clashing echoed throughout a wooded area. Standing there face to face was a man, Noticed as Naruto and a younger boy noticed to be Yamamoto._

 _Both getting back into a stance, their swords in front of them on the ready. The sun slowly passed over them neither of them moving, or showing signs of moving anytime soon. As the suns ray glinted of Naruto's sword the both Disappeared soon re-appearing opposite sides of each other._

 _Naruto slowly sheathed his sword not looking back at Yamamoto as the young boy fell to the ground with a loud 'Thud'_

 _"I'll get you someday master…"_

As the large door opened light seeped through the cracks till the door was fully open showing a big Golden light with the figure of a man floating in it.

"What have you come to beg of me now Pupil?" The figure asked with a chuckle.

Getting down on one knee and bowing low Yamamoto spoke.

"Nothing to beg master, but rather I'd like to know of the outcome of my mistakes I let slide…" Yamamoto responded sill bowing.

"I could but, then you won't learn will you?"

"But mast-"

"No buts! Now go and protect your people." The figure said with a stern voice that screamed 'Listen or else'.

"Yes, Master Naruto." Yamamoto said as he silently got up walking away as the large doors closed behind him after walking out.

'My people? Heh. Even if I'm thousands of years old I still have more to learn eh master? Maybe one day I'll be worthy to call you Father, even though you said I have earned it. I don't think I have yet' Yamamoto thought to himself as his body slowly disappeared from the hallway.

 **Canon Start**

"Sir! Ryoka have been spotted entering soul Society!" Yelled a Shinigami running into the room where Yamamoto sat with Empty seats all around him each with a different kanji for a number going 1-13.

"Stop them and bring them to justice!" Yamamoto yelled without missing a beat.

Two men were running side by side down by 11th division, one is spiky orange hair, He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and wears the standard Shinigami attire, with the addition of a strap across his chest it was a red rosary-like strap, It is shaped like a kite with a flat top and bottom.

The other is a tall muscular man with chin-length black hair and partially missing left eyebrow. He wears a vest, scarf, bandanna and pair of goggles.

"We got to find the others!" The orange haired boy yelled to the goggled man.

"I know! Just wait!" Was all the goggled man got out before both men came to a skidded stop, an in front of them were two men.

The first was a tall and muscular man. He is bald. His eyes each have a small red marking at the outer corner.He wears the standard Shinigami robes, with the exception of no tabi with his sandals.

The second wears the standard Shinigami shihakushō uniform with some customizations. An orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. He also has colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He has shiny skin, purple eyes, and jaw-length black hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine apearance.

"Stop right there Ryoka!" The first man yelled while the second silently looked on. Not saying a thing the orange hairs boy and the goggled man rushed forward.

"We got em' good huh Ganju?" The orange haired boy spoke as they were once more alone.

"Yeah Ichigo." Spoke The now named Ganju looking over to the now named Ichigo as he was trying to get his breath back. Suddenly a overwhelming pressure passed over them stoping them in there tracks. Looking forward they saw what was creating the pressure and that man was blocking there path. Obviously to stop them from going any further.

The man a tall, muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance, He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless brow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his left eye.

In addition to the standard Shinigami uniform, he wears white bandages across his midsection and a sleeveless captain's haori which has a ragged look to it. He also wore an eye patch the eyepatch is more elegant, having a gold-like lining and a chain as one of the straps. He also wore a black choker necklace.

"You'll advance no further." The man said calmly.

The man basking in the golden light, the spirit king floated around in the golden aura as he watched everything with a smirk on his face.

"Things are finally get fun around here…"


	3. Poll

**_POLL UP ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE TO MAKE "Father, Master, Hero"_**


	4. Chap 3

**A/N: So y'all wanted me to continue this story for whatever reason. My other story's will be put on hold but if you want to adopt them just hit me up in PMs, anyway RR.**

Edit: Line breaks are being an ass so "—" is the line breaks. 

"How did we end up like this again?" Asked the voice of Ichigo bleeding profusely from all over. The smell of blood reaked of of him, next to him lay the probe form of Ganju.

"As if I knew!" Ganju growled out before coughing abit. In front of them stood A man withslate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpiece, wearing three on top of his head and another two on the right side. In addition to the standard captain uniform, he wears a white scarf. He wears fingerless white tekkō which only cover the back of his hands. In his hands was the handle of a sword as Sakura petals danced around him.

"Royuka, I cannot let you pass any further." The man stated as petals began to dance around him faster and gave off a 'Wizz'ing sound. The beautiful pink petals shot forward to both Ichigo and Ganju. In a flash there was a beautiful is a slender and well-endowed woman of average height. She has dark skin, golden irises, and black hair. Her hair is waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face. attire consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes.

"Sorry, I can't let them die" The woman said before picking both boys up and flashing away into nothing as the two boys disappeared with her.

"Yoruichi…" The man growled out as the petals swirled around him.

* * *

The two boys, Ichigo and Ganju, with the now named Yoruichi carrying them appeared in a somewhat large room, it looked like a desert with rocky forms.

"Ichigo, what did I tell you about running into things like that?" The now named Yoruichi said as she dropped the two boys on there butts as she slowly walked up to the orange haired boy. Slowly the womanly anger began to come of her in waves as Ichigo shivered looking over at her.

We currently see Ichigo listening to a man That is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond almost pale, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. His coat's design is reminiscent of an inverted captain's haori. He wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat which currently shadows his eyes.

"Alright Hat-and-Clogs what did you just say!?" Ichigo yelled out to the man in front of him as Yoruichi soon appeared next him.

"Kisuke said you can achieve Bankai in 3 Days Ichigo pat attention…" Yoruichi deadpaned at the boy. Seriously how stupid could the kid be?

"As I was saying, it is possible to achieve your bankai in 3 Days, but remember in 3 Days is all the time we have to save your girlfriend." The now named Kisuke said as he adjusted his hat.

"FOR THE LAST TIME SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ichigo yelled out comically while Flailing his arms around like a child. Around him all his friends that were the had to suppress a laughter that threatened to break out.

Yoruichi then presented chigo with a strange looking doll.

"The doll's name is Tenshintai, an instrument developed by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. The device is used to force a Zanpakutō spirit to materialize" Yoruichi said to Ichigo motioning to the big white human doll.

"Woah…" Was all Ichigo could draw out as Kisuke had to stifle a laugh.

She then reveals in order to attain Shikai, communication is required between the wielder and the spirit, but in order to achieve Bankai, the materialization and submission of the spirit is required, which signifies the opposite of Shinigami going into the Zanpakutō spirit's world - instead, the spirit needs to be summoned into the Shinigami's world.

"Also since you were able to stand up to Kenpachi to the end, he is already in the materialization level subconsciously." Yoruichi continued on.

Once saying that he remembers the fight exactly his fight with Kenpachi, where Zangetsu came to his aid after he was cut down, and realizing Yoruichi realizes he has already experienced this.

"Ichigo all you need to do is stab the Tenshintai with your Zanpakutō and the spirit will materialize, after which I will keep it materialized with my power" Yoruichi tells Ichigo.

"But you only have one chance with it, and three days is the deadline to force Zangetsu into submission. Yoruichi was about to speak once more but Ichigo suddenly ran forward and stabbed his sword into it.

"I don't want to know anymore because there is only one way to finish this, which is giving it all I have unti the end!" Ichigo shouts

Seconds later, his Zanpakutō disappears from Ichigo's hand, and soon a materialized Zangetsu, standing behind him.

"Ichigo you've healed up fast…" said Zangetsu as Zangetsu slams his hands onto the ground as blades summon from the ground.

As Yoruichi asks Zangetsu if he heard her conversation with Ichigo, he states he did. Telling her he will decide the nature of the training method, she asks if he can start right away. Agreeing, Zangetsu, crouching to the ground, touches it with one hand. This causes hundreds of even more swords, each resembling Zangetsu, but none exactly identical, to rise to the surface.

"Only one of these swords is the real Zangetsu, which is the only one capable of defeating me, and if Wish for me to submit, you must find the real sword and use it to defeat me before I kill you." Zangetsu says Each picking up a sword, Zangetsu and Ichigo attack.

* * *

Ichigo, exhausted, remains lying where he has fallen. As Yoruichi yells to push himself to get up.

"If you cannot get up on your own, I will make You get to your feet by force." Zangetsu says

Getting up Ichigo grabs another sword and charges twords Zangetsu. With Zangetsu, breaking Ichigo's 18th sword, charges at him.

Ichigo, then spotting a sword similar in appearance to Zangetsu's familiar Shikai Forman top of the hill he rushesup twords it narrowly dodging strikes from Zangetsu, reaching the top he picks it up,

'This has to be the one' Ichigo thought to himself thinking has found the true sword with which he will defeat Zangetsu.

Turning around to block a strike from Zangetsu the sword shatters the first time it meets Zangetsu's sword, Zangetsu's next attack connects, wounding Ichigodeeps across the back.

"Ichigo… each one of the swords represents a shard of Your soul: the true form of Zangetsu is the part of You which represents your will to fight, and the one which I just shattered represented your dependence on me, one of the most brittle parts of your soul."

"Ichigo If you cannot find strength in your own soul, you can forget about Bankai. Come again ichigo get up and attack once more, for you dont not have time to lie around." Zangetsu says as Ichigo gets up and picks another sword.

Ichigo finely blocks Zangetsu's strike. After 51 swords, Yoruichi starts to notices Ichigo no longer falls whenever one of his swords breaks. Pulling a jagged-bladed sword out of the hillside once more, Ichigo charges at Zangetsu again, deflects Zangetsu's own attack and responds with a jab of his own. The jab nearly hits its mark, but Zangetsu, leaping into the air, throws down his sword, breaking Ichigo's. Appearing next to Ichigo, he strikes him on the face, throwing him against a boulder.

"Ichigo never to look away from your opponent,"

he tells him the last sword was his 52nd. Noticing a growth in Ichigo's fighting style, having deflected Zangetsu's attack instead of simply lunging forward, Yoruichi, contemplating the amazing speed at which Ichigo achieves his unbelievable advancement, she thinks Kisuke might have been right about Ichigo from the start.

* * *

As the first training day draws to a close, Yoruichi, noticing each of Ichigo's swords lasts more than five minutes and it takes more than a normal impact to break them, realizes she is at her limits to keep it going. As Ichigo is attacking with a scimitar-like sword, she ceases her maintenance of Zangetsu's materialization, causing him to revert into the Tenshintai.

"the first day of training is done." She announces to the prepllexed ichigo. During his break, Ichigo, went for a dip in the training ground's hot spring, and began to wonder if the training day being over indicates it is night time, since there is perpetual light in the training grounds and he has lost his sense of time. As he washes his face, he realizes the water has healing properties, and all his aches and pains are gone. Putting water in his mouth, he, hoping it will heal the cut he has there, spews it out when Yoruichi states her intention of taking a bath as well. Relaxing when Yoruichi changes her shape into that of a cat, he asks Yoruichi about the training grounds, having noticed they look similar to the ones under the Urahara Shop.

"Your training is done ichigo…" Zangetsu announces to ichigo as he reverts back into the doll. Ichigo on one knee and his clothing torn with cuts all over his with dry blood across himself.

Yoruichi began to walk towards him as she watched him collapse from exhaustion. Sighing she picked him up and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Sitting in the captains meeting room was Yamamoto all by himself.

"Forgive me Father, Master… you understand why I do this don't you?" He mumbled to himself as the old man help his cane tightly as the strongest Shinigami know to the soul Society let out a lone tear.

* * *

"Yes I do…" A lone figure said, that lone figure was Naruto. The king of soul Society. The man who basically became a god in a world without gods. A man who's defied odds for millions of years. A man so strong it would make Yamamoto look like a newborn child.

Stepping out of the golden light Naruto emerges still in the same outfit he was in thousands of years ago when I meet Yamamoto and took him in. Slowly his body shimmered out of existence without a sound.


End file.
